


dream boy

by theoryofgoth



Series: i already feel things way too much, i think [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Pillow Talk, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Women, based on a waterparks song, i think technically cuz they’re in bed lol, like seriously it’s almost too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoryofgoth/pseuds/theoryofgoth
Summary: build-a-boypick my piecesoverjoyednever leave yourheart destroyedi'm your boyor alternatively, jeongin tries to enjoy a morning lay in but his boyfriend won’t shut up.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: i already feel things way too much, i think [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	dream boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello friendos ! i’m starting a song fic series of waterparks songs and when i was thinking of a pairing for dream boy, seungin was the only option lol. they get no love so i wanted to give them some ! awsten knight, lead singer of waterparks, has given the actual meaning behind dream boy which is an insight into what fandom expects from people like him and how toxic that can become. but when writing this i decided to interpret it in a sweeter, more simple and literal way. so if you do decide to listen to the song, that’s what happened lol.

it’s early, but maybe not that early, jeongin can’t tell. and the time hasn’t even crossed seungmin’s mind, too occupied by his sleepy boyfriend. there’s light streaming through their curtains, casting an ethereal, golden glow on their bodies that are wrapped up in white sheets. the modern shape of the window frame being reflected into the room stretches the whole way to their night tables, spotlighting a saturated warmth onto seungmin’s laptop and their matching hydroflasks he’d bought them last christmas. 

jeongin’s too tired to fight back or whine about seungmin’s neediness, too tired and too caught up in the way seungmin sucks on his lower lip as they kiss lazily. 

lay ins have to be seungmin’s favorite thing to do, and not all of his fondness for the activity has to do with his boyfriend's willingness to cuddle him, it also has to do with the way his arm holds innie securely in his grasp, fingers writing words on his skin where his shirt (it’s actually seungmin’s shirt, but jeongin likes wearing his clothes for comfort and he hasn’t had the heart to take it back just yet.) rucks up at the waist. it has to do with the way his breathing tickles his collarbone, but relaxes him all the same reminding him that the younger is real and actually his. 

that sparks a question in seungmin’s mind. and maybe he asks it because he’s half asleep still, or maybe because he secretly just really wants to know. or of course, both.

“am i your dream boy?”

jeongin sets his chin on seungmin’s chest, giving him the best unimpressed look he can for the time of day. “huh?”

“ya know how like,” seungmin turns so he’s on his side, pulling jeongin up to face him. “we have that image in our subconscious of the perfect person for us?” he tries his best to elaborate on what he’s saying, but doesn’t know if it’s exactly getting across.

jeongin rolls his eyes and goes to move away from him, but seungmin loops his arms around his boyfriends waist and holds tight in protest.

“this is such a dumb question! of course you’re not my dream boy,” seungmin still has a fond smile plastered on his face, expecting that. “my dream boy doesn’t bother me as much as you do.” he grumbles out the last of his jab. seungmin whines, going to poke rather roughly at his boyfriend.

“but if it isn’t me who could it possibly be?” jeongin watches the other flutter his lashes after a convincing whine. 

“felix hyung.”

“you brat, you enjoy making me jealous!” seungmin whines again, trying to pull his boyfriend closer. 

“not denying that, but you deserved it for pushing.”

“answer seriously!” it takes a lot of berating, but finally the shorter let’s out a sigh. 

“i was being serious, though. my childhood dream boy wasn’t nearly as annoying as you are.”

“besides that.” seungmin flings himself backwards so he’s facing the ceiling now. jeongin doesn’t move. “ya know, when you were building your ideal boyfriend-“

“i never did that.”

“did you pick like, any of my qualities? habits? traits?”

jeongin finally looks over at his boyfriend, sees something awake in his get-away brown eyes. he wants a real answer, for whatever reason seungmin could want the real answer to a broad question at god knows what time in the morning. the other is the biggest virgo he knows. he rolls onto his stomach.

“in some ways, i guess.” that makes seungmin’s eyes snap to his. “i always knew i wanted a happy person, someone that took care of me but also let me be my own person, nothing in depth or emotional.”

seungmin moves all at once, ending up on top of jeongin in a blur of limbs and groans of pain. “aw, innie!” he cooes, reaching around to pinch at the youngers cheek. “do you believe in love because of me?”

“god, i knew i shouldn’t have told you anything.” the younger mumbles, trying to hide a tired pull of lips at the incessant teasing as he shoves his hand away to the best of his ability. “no.”

“am i your favorite?”

“no, that’s felix hyung again.”

seungmin’s jaw drops dramatically, reeling back on his knees to start playfully smacking his boyfriend’s ass repeatedly. “that was so mean!”

“you keep bringing it upon yourself!”

jeongin reaches behind him to grab for the others hands while simultaneously starting to aimlessly kick around. seungmin quickly admits defeat, army crawling off of jeongin completely and collapsing right next to him, the bed bouncing slightly as he goes. jeongin turns, and it wouldn’t be his boyfriend if he didn’t take advantage of the slight movement and immediately reach for him. jeongin would normally fend him off again, but he still doesn’t know what time it is and he’s exuded any energy he thought he had. so, he allows seungmin’s slender fingers to grip around his waist and pull him towards his chest without a fight. by now their comforter is half way on the floor, their white sheets a tangled mess at their feet. 

“tell me i’m your favorite.”

“will it get you off of me?” he asks despite the hand that isn't trapped underneath him coming up to hold the others forearm.

“tell me!” 

jeongin lets his smile break free as he stares downwards, telltale signs of being flustered. “well, when i was younger, i had this girl,” he starts, and seungmin can feel his doll fingers start to pick and twist at the fabric of his loose long sleeve. “we were, friends, i don’t know. like, we were really close. and then kind of- pressured- i guess to start dating.” seungmin absolutely adores nervous jeongin, the way his ears turn red and his eyes scrunch up into cute half moons from embarrassment, his sweet giggle in between every sentence. “but it didn’t- didn’t work ya know. obviously. and a week later i was crying to my mom because she’d broken up with me.”

seungmin knocks their foreheads together lightly to hopefully cease the youngers shyness but it just makes it worse. jeongin dodges, his twisting turning into a slightly harder pinch, eyes everywhere but on the other. “i told my mom i, just, i don’t know, didn’t want to be with anyone that would you know…”

“destroy your heart?”

“hyung!” jeongin cries, turning his head and pushing at his boyfriend’s chest. “i won’t finish if you’re going to tease me!”

“okay, okay, don’t push me away! i’ll stop, i promise.” jeongin goes limp, warning eyes locked on the other as seungmin pulls him closer again.

“i just don’t think you’ll hurt me, at least never intentionally or badly.” jeongin hurries through the end of his story. “that’s it.”

seungmin gives the younger a genuine grin, leaning in so they’re in each other’s spaces on the same pillow. that answer to his question suffices. he lets the atmosphere quiet down, lets the embarrassment drain from his boyfriends features, lets him ease his emotions. after a minute or so, seungmin lets the other go so he can get up and fix their bedding. he untangles their sheets, grabs the comforter that was hanging onto the edge of their mattress and pulls them both up and over the two of them again. 

“can your dream boy get a kiss, innie?” he asks once they’re settled again. jeongin rolls his eyes and groans, but allows the older to capture his lips anyway. 

“you’re ugly,” he says in between kisses. “and annoying.”

seungmin smiles through the punishment nibble jeongin uses as an emphasis to his insults. he doesn’t say anything, wanting the moment to last. they stay in bed, even as morning trickles into afternoon and they finally check the time. it’s around 12, which means seungmin will have to get up and make food soon. he’ll complain, and jeongin will agree to let them order instead. lay ins have to be seungmin’s favorite thing to do, but it’s also jeongin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter: @gothkingchan


End file.
